


Kisses and Plance

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Catching Feels (and other inconvenient stuff) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I found an old story from 2016, apparently I've been shipping plance since 2016..., enjoy my old writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: It all happened suddenly. But it wasn't that unexpected





	Kisses and Plance

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old kiss scene I wrote apparently for practice and it was Plance so I figured I'd post it!! enjoy!!

It was an accident. It was never supposed to happen. Pidge couldn’t believe she had done it. He was there and she was there. The moment wasn’t even perfect, romantic, glamorus or movie-like. All he wanted was to ask her a question about the problem they were on. Suddenly he was turning to her, and their lips just barely touched. By all technical definitions it wasn’t even a kiss. But it was close enough that it caught both teens off guard. It simply happened. She had of course reeled back. He sat where he was, dumbstruck look on his face. They were both extremely embarrassed. Neither one spoke for a good hour or so. There was not much to say anyway.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

            “Lance I-.”

            “It’s okay, Kate. I know you didn’t mean anything by it. Let’s just forget that it happened.” He turned to face her for the first time in a while, with a smile. His old joking self was coming out in defense.

            “O-okay.”

            “I have to go home.” Lance quickly grabbed his textbooks and headed out the door before Pidge was even up on her feet. She sank back down, defeated. Terrified that things between them would change, she raced out to Lance’s car.

            “LANCE.” Pidge yelled desperately.

            “What is it, Pidge?” His voice sounded exhausted but also slightly nervous. Or maybe that was an echo of how she was feeling.

            “Actually I did mean something by it. But not quite in that way. I don’t want that to be our first kiss if you know what I mean.” He was staring at her in a mix between desperation, fear and confusion. But he understood her well despite knowing her only for a few months.

He couldn’t deny he had been considering making a move today. Now he didn’t have to. She was right there and one step ahead of him as always, he realized with a small, satisfied grin.

With that she swallowed hard, took a deep breath and went for it. The distance closed quickly with assistance from Lance. The kiss itself only lasted a few seconds.

It was quick by all standards. But to the two teens it felt a lot longer. Lance pulled away first but not without some reluctance. He held her face in his hands, gently smiling.

 

            This was the kiss with Lance that she had been hoping for. Although, maybe not exactly on her driveway in sight of her brother and Shiro who she could hear snickering behind her. She ignored them as she looked into Lance’s smiling face.

            “Thanks, Pigeon.” He gave her hand a squeeze, intertwining their fingers.


End file.
